


The One

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Louis ma dość słuchania, jak jego przyjaciele uprawiają seks w pokoju obok, dlatego idzie w nocy do jedynej otwartej kawiarni, gdzie spotyka Harry'ego. Smut.





	

— O tak, Liam... — słuchać było jęki w pokoju obok. — Mocniej, kochanie...  
— O nie, Liam — mruknął do siebie Louis, włączając głośniej muzykę i starając się skupić na książce.  
Louis mieszkał z Zaynem odkąd rozpoczęli studia. Malik wydawał się być współlokatorem idealnym; nie urządzał dzikich imprez, trzymał się harmonogramu sprzątania, robili wspólnie zakupy i razem gotowali. Oprócz tego, naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnili, wychodzili razem na miasto, spędzali dużo czasu rozmawiając. Louis myślał, że był szczęściarzem, bo słyszał tyle dziwnych historii o przerażających współlokatorach z jakimiś nietypowymi nawykami. A Zayn był świetny, jego największą wadą było zbyt długie szykowanie się w łazience. Oczywiście do czasu, bo jakieś trzy miesiące temu wszystko się zmieniło.  
Od trzech miesięcy Zayn ma chłopaka.  
I tutaj nie chodzi o to, że Louisowi przesadza jego orientacja, wiedział o niej, a poza tym byłby hipokrytą, gdyby miał jakieś problemy do tego. Nie był też zazdrosny, bo nie chciał być w związku, wolał jeszcze trochę się zabawić. Dodatkowo polubił nowego chłopaka swojego przyjaciela i był zadowolony, że Zayn był szczęśliwy. Problem tkwił w tym, co oni robili w nocy, rano, w ciągu dnia, ewentualnie, kurwa, cały czas.  
Bo tak, Zayn i Liam zachowywali się jak para napalonych nastolatków i mogli ciągle uprawiać seks. Louis to rozumiał, wcześniej przecież przyjaciel tej przyprowadzał jakiś mężczyzn, ale to było dwa, trzy razy w miesiącu, nie praktycznie codziennie. Nie mogli spotykać się u Liama, bo ten mieszkał z rodzicami, a Zayn był naprawdę głośny. Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak, dopóki nie zaczął słyszeć tego prawie co noc.  
Początkowo myślał, że to tylko chwilowe, więc wytrzymywał z nimi. Później zaczynał mieć tego naprawdę dość, bo te dźwięki były irytujące i, czego nie chciał przyznać, trochę podniecające. To tak, jakby miał przez kilka godzin włączone porno. Dodatkowo, zarówno Liam, jak i Zayn byli atrakcyjni. I mimo że nie czuł do nich pociągu seksualnego, musiał się jakoś rozładować i często chodził do klubów, szukając kogoś na jedną noc. Jednak zaczynało mu brakować spokojnych wieczorów z książką albo serialem. Marzył o tym, żeby w ciszy się odprężyć, nie czując się jak na planie filmu dla dorosłych.  
Tego dnia nie mógł już wytrzymać jęków Zayna, ubrał się i wyszedł z domu. Nie chciał iść na imprezę i się upijać, wolałby iść do jakiejś restauracji. Niestety, było około dwunastej w nocy i wszystkie takie miejsca w pobliżu były zamknięte. Postanowił powłóczyć się trochę po mieście, bo to i tak było lepsze od siedzenia w domu. Było mu trochę chłodno, dlatego mocniej zapiął swój płaszcz.  
Napawał się cudowną ciszą, przerywaną jedynie od czasu do czasu dźwiękiem przejeżdżającymi samochodami. Miasto nocą wyglądało świetnie; światła w mieszkaniach w przeważającej części były już zgaszone, ludzie zapewne kładli się spać. Wszechobecna cisza, spokój i świadomość, jak mało ludzi jest o tej porze na zewnątrz, sprawiały, że Louis czuł się bardzo dobrze. To była miła odmiana, której bardzo potrzebował. Po prostu spacerował, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym. Może i był już trochę zmęczony, ale wiedział, że przynajmniej do drugiej w nocy się nie wyśpi, bo nawet jeśli Zayn i Liam zrobią sobie przerwę i zdąży zasnąć, za jakiś czas znowu zostanie obudzony. Lepiej już w ogóle nie spać.  
Skręcał właśnie w jakąś nieznaną uliczkę, kiedy zauważył, że w jednym z budynków wciąż świecą się światła. Na pewno nie był to klub, bo nie słychać było żadnej muzyki. Podszedł bliżej i zorientował się, że to jakaś kawiarnia. Nie był pewien, czy takie miejsca są otwarte całodobowo, ale drzwi były wciąż otwarte, pomimo później godziny. Wszedł do niej z nadzieją, że ktoś przynajmniej sprzeda mu kawę i być może będzie miał okazję kupić jakieś ciastko, bo jak zwykle o tej porze poczuł, że robi się głodny.  
W środku było przytulnie. To słowo idealnie opisywało to miejsce. Nie była to typowa sieciówka, na siedzeniach położone były różnokolorowe poduszki, a na każdym stoliku zapachowa świeczka. Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie bardzo rodzinnego i miłego, tak że chciało się tutaj zostać na zawsze. Oprócz tego w powietrzu unosił się zapach goździków i cynamonu, co bardzo kojarzyło mu się z jesienią. Dodatkowo w tle słysząc było jakąś indie rockową muzykę. Podejrzewał, że to miejsce często odwiedzali jacyś hipsterzy, którzy mieli dość mainstreamowego Starbucksa, więc przenieśli się w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Louis szybko zauważył, że przy ladzie, gdzie zamawia się kawę, są wysokie krzesła. Od razu pomyślał, że przypomina to bar, gdzie pijani klienci zwierzają się barmanowi. Kawiarnia naprawdę była specyficzna, ale od razu ją polubił. Atmosfera, jaka w niej panowała przywodziła mu na myśl dom.  
Podszedł do lady i przez chwilę czekał na pracownika, który powinien się tutaj pojawić. Gdy po pewnym czasie ten wciąż nie przychodził, zawołał:  
— Dobry wieczór!  
Usłyszał jakiś rumor na zapleczu i zaraz wyszedł stamtąd wysoki mężczyzna, ubierając czerwony fartuch i uśmiechając się promiennie. Swoje długie, ziemne loki, związał w roztrzepany kok. Miał naprawdę śliczny uśmiech i słodkie dołeczki. Zauważył, że jego skóra pokryta była dziwnymi, jakby niechlujnymi tatuażami. Oprócz tego, jego oczy były zielone i lekko wyłupiaste, przez co przypominał żabę. Louis w życiu nie przyznałby się, że była to najpiękniejsza żaba jaką widział, bo wyczuwał, że sprzedawca jest tym hipsterem.  
To nie tak, że Louis nie lubił takich ludzi jakoś szczególnie, on nie lubił wszystkich ludzi na świecie tak samo. Ale hipsterzy, z tymi swoimi dziwactwami, Indie muzyką i tym, że tak bardzo chcą się wyróżniać, działali mu na nerwy. Dlatego tak stronił od tego typu knajp, jak ta, w której właśnie przebywał. Tam roiło się od ludzi, którzy na każdym kroku chcieli pokazać jak bardzo oryginalni są i Louis nie mógł tego znieść.  
— Cześć, przepraszam cię, rzadko o tej porze ktoś przychodzi — powiadomił go swoim głęboki, ale powolnym głosem, a Louis zdziwił się taką koleżeńskością, która wydawała się być bardzo naturalna. Domyślał się, że to po prostu wymóg jego szefa, ale odpowiadało mu to. — Jestem Harry i dzisiaj ja będę się tobą zajmował. W czym mogę pomóc?  
— Więc, poproszę czarną kawę, bez cukru i mleka — powiedział. — I jeszcze tę czekoladową babeczkę.  
— Rzadko kto u nas to zamawia — zdziwił się Harry. — To jakiś nowy rodzaj bycia hipsterem? — zaśmiał się.  
— Oskarżasz mnie o bycie hipsterem? — prychnął. — Och, Harry, to ty jesteś nim bardziej, z tymi twoimi włosami i koszulą w kwiaty. Założę się, że lubisz karmelową latte bez cukru.  
— Zapomniałeś o odtłuszczonym mleku — poprawił go. — Ale poza tym, to, że pracuję w takiej kawiarni, nie znaczy, że jestem od razu hipstrem.  
— Założę się, że to ty wybierałeś muzykę.  
— Przemilczę to — stwierdził. — Ale wiele osób słucha indie rocka, wcale nie jestem...  
— Hipsterzy nigdy nie przyznają się do bycia hipsterem — stwierdził Louis. — Zaufaj mi, pisałem pracę licencjacką na temat tego gatunku człowieka.  
— Dobrze, profesorze do spraw hipsterstwa, poproszę jeszcze o twoje imię, a ty usiądź sobie gdzieś, zaraz przyniosę zamówienie.  
— Louis.  
— Loo-ee? — spytał się, trzymając marker w dłoni.  
— Em, tak się czyta, ale piszę się jako L-O-U-I-S — przeliterował. — To francuskie imię.  
— Napiszę po prostu Lou — postanowił, a Louis przewrócił oczami.  
— Jesteś leniwy.  
— Nie, po prostu Lou brzmi tak słodko i bardzo do ciebie pasuje — zdecydował Harry z uśmiechem, podczas gdy Louis wspiął się na krzesło naprzeciwko niego, wcześniej zdejmując płaszcz.  
Obserwował, jak Harry odwraca się, żeby przygotować jego zamówienie i przez tę chwilę go podziewał. Bo był naprawdę niezły. Nie żeby Louisowi się podobał, bo zazwyczaj nie lubił hipsterów i Harry ogólnie wydawał się być dziwny, ale cóż, nie można było powiedzieć, że nie był atrakcyjny. Miał długie, zgrabne nogi, szerokie barki, do tego śliczny uśmiech i słodkie dołeczki. Louis był pewien, że leci na niego wiele dziewczyn i nic dziwnego, bo kobiety lubią takich mężczyzn.  
Harry odwrócił się nagle, więc Louis szybko spojrzał w górę, udając, że wcale go nie obserwował. Jego uwagę przykuł łapacz snów, który zostały powieszony nad ladą. Ponownie popatrzył na mężczyznę, który właśnie położył przed nim kawę i babeczkę.  
— Dziękuję — spojrzał na jego imię, które zostało zapisane jako „Lou <3" i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. — Co to tutaj robi?  
— Masz na myśli łapacz snów? — dopytał się, a Louis pokiwał głową. — Och, to dość długa historia. Ale w skrócie, przywiozłem je ze sobą z Ameryki, rozmawiałem wtedy z pewnym plemieniem Indian i okazało się, że przypominam boga, który miał wstąpić na ziemię, żeby ukarać ludzi. Zaczęli mnie błagać o wybaczenie, a ja nie potrafiłem im wyjaśnić, że to pomyłka, więc po prostu ich wszystkich przytuliłem. W podziękowaniu za dobroć, dali mi ten łapacz snów.  
— Wymyśliłeś to i tak naprawdę to zwykła ozdoba? — powątpiewał Louis.  
— Masz mnie — puścił mu oczko i przez chwilę milczeli. — Lou?  
— Hm? — spytał, jedząc babeczkę.  
— Nie powinienem pytać, ale co ty tutaj robisz o takiej godzinie? — spytał. — Znaczy, cieszę się, że umilasz mi moją nocną zmianę, ale normalnie przychodzą tutaj pijane dziewczyny. A ty nie wyglądasz ani na pijanego, ani na dziewczynę.  
— Pijany może i nie jestem, ale co jeśli właśnie obraziłeś moją płeć społeczną, bo tak naprawdę czuję się dziewczyną?  
— Jesteś za ładny, żeby być dziewczyną — zaśmiał się z żartu Louisa i okej, to co powiedział, było zaskakujące. Louis jest ładny, ale zbyt ładny na dziewczynę. — Coś się stało, że tutaj jesteś? Możesz mi powiedzieć, podobno jestem dobrym słuchaczem.  
— Harry, jeśli liczysz na jakąś ciekawą historię do opisania na blogu, to się zawiedziesz.  
— Skąd wiesz, że piszę bloga? — zdziwił się.  
— Teraz już wiem, a poza tym, wyglądasz na takiego — uśmiechnął się. — A co do twojego pytania, mój współlokator ma chłopaka i od kilku tygodni jedyne co słyszę w nocy, to odgłosy pieprzenia się.  
— Ojej — skitował Harry, krzywiąc się lekko. — Są aż tak głośni podczas seksu?  
— Gorsi od gwiazd porno — przyznał z niechęcią. — Wiesz, cieszę się, że się kochają i w ogóle, ale to już nie do wytrzymania.  
— Jesteś zazdrosny?  
— Co? Nie — oburzył się. — Zayn to tylko mój przyjaciel, ja nie chcę...  
— Nie o to mi chodziło — przerwał mu Harry. — Mam na myśli, że może chciałbyś kogoś mieć.  
— Skąd pomysł, że jestem singlem?  
— Lou, normalnie spędzałbyś czas ze swoją dziewczyną, ale zamiast tego siedzisz w kawiarni i rozmawiasz z dziwnym baristą.  
— Popełniłeś jeden błąd w swojej wypowiedzi — powiadomił go Louis.  
— Czyli jednak nie jestem dziwny? — zaśmiał się. — Dziękuje, Lou, wiele to dla mnie znaczy.  
— To akurat była prawda, ale myśl dalej — powiedział, puszczając oczko.  
— Zaczynam się bać, jakim cudem zauważyłeś, że mój dyplom baristy został kupiony na Ebayu? — udawał przerażenie.  
— Raczej myślałem, że dostałeś go w gratisie do płyty Paper Aeroplanes — dogryzł mu, ale Harry tylko parsknął śmiechem.  
— Przepraszam bardzo, ale moje umiejętności w robieniu kawy przewyższają cenę tej płyty! — pouczył go. — A poza tym, Paper Aeroplanes nie są hipsterscy.  
— Od kiedy? — prychnął.  
— Odkąd znają go tacy jak ty — oparł się o ladę. — Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu tak krytykujesz muzykę indie.  
— To nie tak, że krytykuję — zaczął się tłumaczyć — nie mam nic do muzyki. Chodzi raczej o ludzi, którzy jej słuchają.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko wyszedł zza lady, kierując się w stronę Louisa. Ten z zaciekawianiem przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna staje za nim, kładąc mu ręce na ramiona. Czuł jego przyjemny zapach i ciepło dłoni, dzięki czemu jego oddech stał się trochę nierówny. Przecież Harry wcale mu się nie podoba, więc jego serce nie powinno szybciej bić.  
— Zamknij oczy i wsłuchaj się w muzykę — szepnął w jego ucho, po czym dotykając powieki Louisa opuszkami palców, zamknął je.  
Louis naprawdę próbował skupić, ale muzyka żyła gdzieś w tle, kiedy Harry był tak blisko niego. To nie powinno tak wyglądać, bo Tomlinson raczej nie należy do facetów, których łatwo rozproszyć. Jednak on robił to bez problemy, w ogóle nie wsadzał wysiłku w sprawianiu, że Louis nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o nim.  
W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i usłyszał słowa piosenki:  
One thing I'm missing, is in your eyes.  
Cause I find love  
In your eyes...  
Jeszcze przez kilka chwil słyszał powtarzające się słowa, które sprawiały, że jego ciała przeszły dreszcze. Właśnie spodobała mu się taka muzyka, a do tego ta gęsia skórka. Nie wiedział czy to przez piosenkę, czy przez Harry'ego.  
— I jak? — zagadał chłopak, a Louis otworzył wreszcie oczy.  
— Było okej — skłamał, żeby nie dać mu satysfakcji.  
— Widziałem tę gęsią skórkę! — zaśmiał się, dotykając ręki Louisa, wywołując tym samym jeszcze większe dreszcze. — Eyes od Rogue Wave, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć.  
— Nie znam tego zespołu.  
— O to właśnie chodzi — odparł, wracając na miejsce. — Teraz, kiedy spodobała ci się muzyka indie, możesz przychodzić do tej kawiarni kiedy chcesz.  
— O nie, czy teraz jestem jednym z was? — zażartował.  
— Oh, Lou, zanim się obejrzysz będziesz pił tylko karmelową latte z odtłuszczonym mlekiem, zaczniesz jeździć na miejskim rowerze, być wege...  
— Zapuszczę włosy?  
— Akurat to było moje marzenie od zawsze — przyznał. — Być dobrym człowiekiem i mieć długie włosy.  
— A zostałeś hipsterem z długimi włosami. Gdzie popełniłeś błąd? — spytał retorycznie, a Harry tylko zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. — Właściwie to czemu nie masz brody? To nie jest jakiś wasz symbol rozpoznawczy?  
— Nie będziesz się śmiał? — Louis kiwnął twierdząco. — Nie potrafię zapuścić.  
Louis wybuchł śmiechem.  
— Przepraszam, ale naprawdę? — niedowierzał. — Ile ty masz lat?  
— Dwadzieścia.  
— Nie martw się, ja w twoim wieku tez miałem problemy z zarostem — powiedział współczująco.  
— Naprawdę? — spytał z nadzieją.  
— Nie, trzy lata temu często nosiłem zarost — wzruszył ramionami. — Ale ty lepiej tego nie rób, zepsułoby to twój wygląd księżniczki.  
— Nie wyglądam jak księżniczka! — oburzył się, a Louis spojrzał na niego z ukosa. — Dobra, może trochę. Ty pewnie wyglądasz świetnie w zaroście.  
— Nawet nie wiesz jak, jestem wtedy gorący — potwierdził, opierając się o krzesło.  
— Chciałbym to zobaczyć — mruknął Harry, jakby do siebie.  
— Będziesz jeszcze miał okazję, młody — puścił mu oczko.  
— Nie mów tak do mnie, jesteś tylko trzy lata starszy — upomniał go.  
— To bardzo dużo, dziecinko — oblizał usta, po czym zobaczył, jak Harry się rumieni. — Dobra, chyba przesadziłem.  
— Nic się nie stało, tatusiu — zażartował Harry, ale to co, na te słowa stało się w umyśle Louisa, nie było żartem.  
Kurwa.  
To nie tak, że Louis jakoś specjalnie miał na to fetysz. To, że lubił trochę młodszych od siebie mężczyzn i podobało mu się bycie dominującym, nie znaczy, że podobało mu się to całe „tatusiu". Albo raczej nie wiedział, że tak zadziała na niego, to co powiedział Harry. Bo on zrobił to tak naturalnie, jakby znali się od zawsze i tak po prostu do siebie mówili. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiej ochoty rzucić kogoś na ten blat i pieprzyć, tak jak chciał to zrobić z Harrym.  
Nagle usłyszał dźwięk swojego telefonu i nie wiedział, czy jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy czy zawiedziony.  
— Tak, Zayne?  
— Gdzie ty kurwiu jesteś? — usłyszał w słuchawce.  
— Em, w jakiejś dziwnej kawiarni, a co, już skończyliście?  
— Nie żartuj sobie, nawet nie wiesz jak nas wystraszyłeś — powiedział z ulgą. — Wracasz już?  
— Tak, jasne — rozłączył się. — To Zayn.  
— Twój współlokator — stwierdził Harry.  
— Tak. Chyba muszę już iść.  
— Okej, ja w sumie powinienem już powoli zamykać — spojrzał na zegarek i się uśmiechnął. — Ostatnie pół godziny pracy.  
Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, zapłacił i ubrał swój płaszcz. Nie wiedział, jak należy się właściwie pożegnać, dlatego mruknął:  
— Do zobaczenia.  
— Mam nadzieję, Lou.  
Ω  
Louis nie wiedział czemu, ale zaczął chodzić do tej kawiarni codziennie o tej samej porze i wychodził kiedy Harry zamykał. To był taki ich rytuał, zamawiał kawę, słuchali razem muzyki, droczyli się ze sobą, po czym wychodzili żegnając się tymi samymi słowami. Można powiedzieć, że każda noc Louisa wyglądała tak samo, ale jakoś zawsze potrafił je rozróżnić. A Harry z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem wydawał się być bardziej interesujący i piękniejszy. Jakby każdy dzień dodawał mu uroku i czegoś, czego Louis nie mógł określić słowami. To nie było namacalne, po prostu czuł, że Harry staje się odpowiedniejszy dla niego, jak gdyby los chciał im na siłę udowodnić, że są sobie przeznaczeni.  
Jednak on go nie kochał, ani nawet nie był nim zauroczony. Po prostu imponował mu tym byciem dziwnym, uwielbiał jego nieśmieszne żarty i przerażający gust muzyczny. To i reszta takich małych rzeczy, składała się na jego osobowość, którą Louis lubił. Harry był świetnym kolegą, ale niczym więcej, bo...  
Właśnie tutaj zaczynał się pewien problem, bo Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego nie mógłby być z Harrym. Może trochę flirtowali, ale on bał się, że Harry traktuje go tylko jak kolegę. Myślał, że udając, że chłopak nic dla niego nie znaczy, wszystko będzie łatwe. Poza tym, Harry był wyjątkowy. Louis czuł, że powinien się nim opiekować, miał ochotę mówić mu, jaki jest piękny i cały czas przytulać. Jednocześnie, odkąd go poznał, myśli o tym, jak bardzo chcę go pieprzyć.  
Louis wracał każdej nocy, o tej samej godzinie do mieszkania, gdzie zastawał Zayna i Liama, patrzących na niego z troską. Jednak zawsze pozwolili mu wracać do swojego pokoju, bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. To było słuszne zachowanie z ich strony, bo on sam nie wiedział, co czuje i czego oczekuje od Harry'ego. Od zawsze myślał, że nie jest stworzony do związków, bo nie potrafiłby tyle wytrzymać z jedną osobą, jednak odkąd pierwszy raz przyszedł do tej kawiarni, przestał chodzić do klubów. Nie miał ochoty na bycie dotykanym przez kogokolwiek innego od Harry'ego.  
— Chcesz znać moje zdanie? — zagadał Zayn, podczas lunchu, jedząc swoją sałatkę.  
— Nie — Louis przewrócił oczami.  
— Chcesz, żeby ssał twojego kutasa — oznajmił Malik, a Liam uderzył go lekko w ramię.  
— Nie to miałeś powiedzieć — upomniał go, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami. — Wczoraj ci przecież mówiłem, że nie możesz być tak dosłowny.  
— A racja, no więc powiem eufemistycznie: chcesz, żeby przed tobą klęknął i zrobił ci dobrze swoimi słodkimi usteczkami i sprawnym językiem — poprawił się. — Lepiej?  
— Jezu, czemu ja z tobą jestem? — spytał retorycznie Liam, całując Zayna w nos. — Mieliśmy na myśli, że jesteś zauroczony w Harrym.  
— Nie jestem — prychnął.  
— Loueh, mamy na to dowody, nie licząc tego, że cały czas chodzisz do tek kawiarni, nawet gdy nas nie ma w domu — powiedział z powagą Zayn. — Ostatnio przyszedł kurier z paczką, miałem nadzieję, że kupiłeś sobie nowe dildo...  
— Nie używam... tego — oburzył się.  
— Ale to było coś znacznie gorszego — zrobił przerwę. — Czemu kupiłeś najnowszą płytę Rogue Wave?  
— Polubiłem ten zespół — wzruszył ramionami.  
— Przecież ty nienawidzisz takiej muzyki. I nienawidzisz hipsterów — wtrącił się Liam. — Nie mogłeś od tak nagle tego polubić, musiałeś mieć jakiś powód.  
— To nie tak, że ja nienawidziłem hipsterów, żadnego nie znałem — wytłumaczył się. — Poza tym, Harry wcale taki nie jest.  
— Dobra, po prostu oboje mamy dość twojego nocnego masturbowania się, po spotkaniach z Harrym — uściślił Zayn. — Zaproś go na randkę czy coś.  
— Nie chcę się z nim umawiać — powiedział, a Zayn rzucił w niego sałatą. — Oszalałeś? Mam sałatę we włosach!  
— Lepiej mieć sałatkę we włosach, niż włosy w sałatce — oznajmił Malik. — A wracając do tematu; wiemy, że ci się podoba Harry, więc po prostu rusz dupę i zaproś go gdzieś.  
— Jakoś tego nie widzę... — mruknął, próbując wyciągnąć warzywa ze swoich włosów.  
Ω  
Minął tydzień i Louis wciąż nie zaprosił nigdzie Harry'ego. I to nie dlatego, że nie chciał, na drugi dzień po rozmowie z przyjaciółmi, miał już przygotowaną mowę. Problem był taki, że Harry'ego nie było w kawiarni. Zamiast niego spotkał jakąś młoda dziewczynę, która powiedziała mu, że jest chory i wraca dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu.  
Przez te siedem dni wydarzyło się kilka ważnych rzeczy; Manchester United wygrał z FC Barceloną, kotka jego sąsiadki okociła (Zayn aktualnie błaga Louisa, żeby wzięli sobie jednego koteczka, ale Tomlison jest nieustępliwy. On nawet nie lubi kotów!). Oprócz tego jego przyjaciele zaczęli się ciszej zachowywać. Louis zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że zmądrzeli i nie chcieli mu przeszkadzać, czy może zabawili się w duszenie. Szczerze, niezbyt go to interesowało, ważne że byli ciszej.  
No i zrozumiał, że jest zauroczony Harrym.   
Harry pracował pięć dni w tygodniu i wcześniej niezbyt mu przeszkadzało, to że musi wytrzymać bez niego dwa dni. Robił naprawdę dobrą kawę, ale przecież Zayn też sobie jakoś radzi z ich ekspresem. Ale dopiero, kiedy nie widział go przez tydzień, zrozumiał, że nie tęsknił za świetną kawą i dziwną muzyką, tylko za Harrym. Za jego specyficznym poczuciem humoru, ciekawostkami na temat piosenek, żartów o hipsterach i ogólnie za nim całym. Czuł, jakby ktoś wypompował z niego całe powietrze, nie miał ochoty robić nic oprócz siedzenia pod kocem i czekania aż Harry wróci. Było mu przykro, że nawet go o tym nie zawiadomił. Z drugiej strony, nie znali nawet swoich nazwisk, jak mógł mu przekazać, że jest chory. I może Louis był trochę na niego zły, bo zawsze jest jakiś sposób na porozumienie się, ale w momencie, w którym ponownie go spotkał w kawiarni, cała złość minęła.  
Harry stał do niego tyłem, włosy, jak zawsze, spięte były w kok. Miał na sobie czarne rurki i lekko znoszoną koszulkę. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i Louis musiał przyznać, że wyglądał jeszcze piękniej, niż zapamiętał. Uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie i wyszedł zza lady, żeby go przytulić. Tomlinson dopiero po chwili również chwycił go w pasie, zdziwiony tym gestem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie byli ze sobą aż tak blisko. Przypadkowo stykali swoje dłonie, Harry czasami dotykał ramion Louisa, jednak te rzeczy, nie mógł się równać z byciem przytrzaśniętym do jego ciała. Czuł, że mógłby tak zostać na zawsze, wdychając jego zapach i napawając się otaczającym go ciepłem.  
— Tęskniłem — wyszeptał Harry, chwilę przed tym, jak się od siebie odsunęli.  
— Ja też — przyznał Louis, pod wpływem emocji, chwytając Harry'ego za rękę. Widział, jak mężczyzna uśmiecha się, ściskając ją mocniej. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Jest okej, byłem trochę chory — puścił jego dłoń, wchodząc za ladę.  
— Mogłeś mi podać adres, czy coś, odwiedziłbym cię — powiedział, gdy usiadł na krześle.  
— Naprawdę byś to zrobił? — zdziwił się.  
— Hej, robię świetną herbatę! Może nie wyleczy cię z hipsterstwa, ale pomoże na przeziębienie — zażartował, a Harry zaśmiał się głośno.  
— Jak już jesteśmy w temacie hipsterstwa, poszedłbyś ze mną w sobotę na koncert zespołu mojego znajomego? — spytał Harry, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem, zajmując swoje ręce układaniem filiżanek. — Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz iść.  
— Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? — prychnął.  
— Może masz inne plany albo nie chcesz iść gdzieś ze mną...  
— Pójdę z tobą, ale pod jednym warunkiem — oznajmił, a Harry spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego całą tą sytuacją. — To będzie randka. Pozwolisz mi po siebie przyjechać, trzymać się za rękę, odwieźć.  
— Naprawdę chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? — spytał podekscytowany, a Louis kiwnął głowę. — Okej.  
— To może podasz mi swój numer telefonu? — zaproponował, wyciągając telefon. — To trochę dziwne, że tyle razy rozmawialiśmy, a nawet nie mamy się jak zgadać.  
Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy Harry wziął jego telefon i drżącymi rękami wpisał swój numer. To było takie słodkie, gdy widział, jak mężczyzna jest zdenerwowany. Louis sam taki się czuł, ale starał się to ukrywać. Gdyby oboje byli nieśmiali, zapewne ich pójście na randkę zostałoby przesunięte o parę miesięcy. Teraz jednak czuł się podekscytowany na myśl o spotkaniu z Harrym.  
— Proszę — powiedział, oddajać mu telefon. Zauważył, że Harry zapisał siebie jako „Przystojny barrista", co wywołało cichy śmiech u Louisa. Szybko sygnał do niego, żeby również mógł zapisać jego numer.  
— Napisz mi adres później — poprosił go, a Harry kiwnął entuzjastycznie głową. — A teraz, czy mógłbyś mi przygotować kawę?  
Ω  
— Zayn, na pewno wyglądam dobrze? — Louis po raz kolejny spytał o to przyjaciela. Ten zlustrował go z góry na dół i uśmiechnął się.  
— Gdyby nie to, że mam chłopaka i się przyjaźnimy, to bym cię ruchał — stwierdził, a Louis przewrócił oczami. — Masz wszystko?  
— Portfel, telefon, klucze — wymieniał, szukając tego po kieszeniach. — Tak, wszystko jest.  
— Louis — spojrzał na niego z ukosa. — Nie musisz przede mną udawać, że nie masz zamiaru się dzisiaj pieprzyć. Powiedz mi, ze masz rzeczy.  
— Gumki mam w kieszeni, lubrykant samochodzie — mruknął zrezygnowany, a Zayn się zaśmiał. — Ale to tylko w razie czego! Nie będę do niczego go namawiał...  
— Wątpię, że będziesz musiał — stwierdził. — Wyglądasz gorąco.  
— Dzięki — wygładził na sobie koszulkę.  
— Leć już, twoja księżniczka na ciebie czeka! — Zayn posłał mu buziaka, po czym klepnął go w tyłek.  
Louis wszedł do samochodu i zaczął szukać adresu Harry'ego. Żałował, że go gdzieś nie zapisał i teraz musiał przewijać jakiejś kilkaset wiadomości, które napisali przez te kilka dni. Żałował, że wcześniej nie wziął od niego numeru telefonu.  
Wpisał adres w gps napisał do Harry'ego, że już po niego jedzie. Był ciekawy, jak dzisiaj będą się bawić. Wprawdzie Louis nie znał tego zespołu, ale podobno i tak w większość śpiewali tylko rovery. Najważniejsze dla niego było to, że spędzi trochę czasu z Harrym, być może spotka jego znajomych.  
Gdy kilka minut później znajdował się pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkał, napisał do Harry'ego, żeby szedł na dół. Sam wyszedł z samochodu i parł się o maskę, dla pewności usuwając wszystkie sms Zayna o treści „gumki to twoi przyjaciele!" albo „pamiętaj o lubrykancie, bądź delikatny". Naprawdę wolał, żeby nikt, a tym bardziej Harry tego nie zobaczył, bo Louis wcale nie chciał dzisiaj z nim uprawiać seksu. Znaczy chciał, ale tego nie planował. Wszystko zależało od Harry'ego, to w końcu ich pierwsza randka.  
Obserwował, jak Harry wyszedł z budynku i kierował się w jego stronę. Miał na sobie zwykły t-shirt z nadrukiem, ciemne, obcisłe spodnie i jakieś dziwne buty; wglądał świetnie. Dodatkowo jego włosy były rozpuszczone. Louis szybko schował swój telefon i uśmiechnął się do niego. Wciąż opierał się o maskę, kiedy Harry pochylił się, żey dać mu buziaka w policzek.  
— Hej — przywitał się Louis, wstając i otwierając drzwi od pasażera, żeby Harry mógł wejść. — W takim razie, powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy? — spytał, po tym jak oboje znaleźli się w samochodzie, Harry podał mu adres. — Znam to miejsce. Byłem tam kiedyś z Zaynem na imprezie.  
— To taka trochę klubokawiarnia — przyznał Harry. — Moi znajomi tam grają i mnie zaprosili, więc uznałem, że możemy przyjść razem. Jeśli będziesz chciał, mogę was przedstawić.  
— Haroldzie, poznanie twoich znajomych to poważny krok! — uznał Louis. — Co następne? Zaprosisz mnie na rodzinny obiad?  
— Zgadłeś mój plan na przyszły tydzień — zacmokał Harry. — No cóż, nie będziesz miał niespodzianki gdy poznasz Anne, kobietę mojego życia.  
— Wiedziałem, że taki słodki chłopak jak ty ma żonę — zażartował. — Na szczęścia odpowiada mi rola twojego sekretnego, gejowskiego kochanka.  
— Możesz być moim gejowskim kochankiem, ale bez ukrywania tego, bo Anne to moja mama — zaśmiał się Harry.  
— Kamień z serca, że nie muszę się tobą z nikim dzielić — powiedział Louis, wywołując rumieńce na twarzy młodszego.  
Koncert był dość kameralny, ludzie siedzieli przy stolikach, pijąc czy jedząc coś, podczas, gdy zespół grał różne piosenki. Przyjemnie było posłuchać nowych wykonań dobrze znanych przez siebie utworów. Harry, co pewien czas, mówił mu jakieś ciekawostki na temat piosenek albo po prostu wtrącał coś od siebie. Podobało mu się to, że nie musieli zbyt dużo rozmawiać, wystarczyła im tylko ich obecność. Louis zachwycał się tym, jak wygląda twarz mężczyzny z profilu, gdy był wpatrzony w zespół. Jego żuchwa była wyraźnie zarysowana, podobnie jak kości policzkowe. Harry był po prostu piękny i z każdą chwilą Tomlinson coraz bardziej był nim zauroczony. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i pod stołem położył dłoń na jego kolanie. Obserwował, jak Harry najpierw się wzdryga, ale zaraz potem delikatnie się uśmiecha. Poklepał delikatnie jego udo, po czym się odsunął.  
Po koncercie, członkowie zespoły dosiedli się do nich na chwilę, żeby Harry miał okazję im przedstawić Louisa. Jego znajomi radośnie go przywitali, a Tomlinson szczerze pogratulował im występu. Chłopcy zaprosili go na następny i uznali, że nie będą już przeszkadzać w randce.  
Gdy wyszli z lokalu, żaden z nich nie chciał jeszcze wracać do domu, więc poszli na spacer. Robiło się już ciemno, ale na dworze można było minąć kilku ludzi, spieszących się dokądś.  
— Mówiłeś coś o trzymaniu się za ręce — przypomniał mu Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się, chwytając jego dużą dłoń w swoją.  
Spacerowali dobrą godzinę, rozmawiając o błahostkach i nie puszczając swoich dłoni. Ten gest był naturalny, Louis czuł, jakby od zawsze byli stworzeni, żeby chodzić właśnie w ten sposób. Bez problemy zsynchronizowali swoje tempo, sprawiając, że poruszanie się razem było wygodne.  
Gdy okrążyli pół miasta i powrotem dotarli do samochodu, Louis grzecznie otworzył Harry'emu drzwi i sam usiadł obok. Gdy wyjechali, spojrzał się, jak uroczo wyglądał młodszy od niego chłopak, bawiąc się swoimi pierścionkami, jakby nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić z rękoma.  
— Wszystko okej? — spytał opiekuńczo.  
— Zastanawiam się, czy zaproszenie cię teraz do mnie nie będzie dziwkarskie — oznajmił, patrząc się na Louisa.  
— Słucham? — zaśmiał się. — Czemu by miało takie być?  
— Bo ja się nie pieprzę na pierwszy randkach.  
— Harry, czy ktoś mówi, że musimy to robić? — próbował go uspokoić. — Spokojnie, potrafię powstrzymać swoje rządzę.  
— Ale nie wiem, czy ja tak — westchnął. — Po prostu zależy mi na tobie i boję się, że po tym już nie będziesz chciał się ze mną a widywać.  
— Skarbie, gdyby zależało mi tylko na seksie, to dawno byśmy to zrobili na zapleczu — powiedział, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
— Co właściwie byłoby gorące — uznał, przygryzając wargę.  
— Och, czyli chciałbyś żebym cię pieprzył na zapleczu, podczas gdy w każdej chwili może ktoś wejść? — droczył się Louis, a Harry delikatnie przytaknął głową. — W takim razie jeszcze wszystko przed nami.  
Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu, aż w końcu dojechali na miejsce. Żaden z nich nie wyszedł z samochodu, dopóki Harry się nie odezwał:  
— Więc, Louis, masz może ochotę wpaść na kawę? Albo coś mocniejszego? Mam bardzo dobre wino.  
— Nie wiem, czy powinienem pić, przyjechałem samochodem — powiedział sarkastycznie.  
— Zawsze możesz zostać na noc — zaproponował. — Żeby wytrzeźwieć, oczywiście.  
— No chyba, że tak — zgodził się Louis, po czym oboje wyszli z samochodu. — Tylko będziesz mi musiał dać coś do spania.  
— U mnie śpi się nago.  
Wjechali spokojnie w windą na piętro, na którym mieszkał Harry i weszli do jego mieszkania. Louis od razu poczuł zapach wanilii, do tego było ładnie urządzone. Młodszy zaprowadził go do salonu, a sam poszedł do kuchni po wino. Tomlinson rozejrzał się po pokoju; było w nim dużo płyt, kilka ramek ze zdjęciami, na których był Harry ze znajomymi albo z jakąś kobietą, która najprawdopodobniej była jego mamą. Przyjrzał się jej uważne; byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Oprócz tego, nie znajdowało się tam dużo mebli, Louis usiadł wygodnie na kanapie, czekając na przyjście mężczyzny.  
Harry niósł ze sobą butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Zajął miejsce obok Louisa, nalewając im napoju. Wznieśli toast, po czym w milczeniu się napili. Wino było rzeczywiście bardzo smaczne, do tego słodkie i dość mocne. Mężczyzna obserwował, jak Harry oblizuje swoje usta po łyku napoju i zapragnął się w nie wpić. Szybko odsunął od siebie te myśli, próbując nawiązać rozmowę.  
— To twoja mama, tak? — dopytał się, wskazując na zdjęcie.  
— Tak — przyznał mu rację. — Tam jest jeszcze Gemma, moja siostra.  
Louis przyjrzał się i stwierdził, że dziewczyna, którą wcześniej wziął za jego koleżankę, jest do niego podobna. Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś o niej mu opowiadał.  
Przez chwile ponownie panowało milczenie, które nie było jednak zbyt kłopotliwe, bo Harry trzymał dłoń na udzie Louisa, sunąc w górę i w dół. Robił to jakby od niechcenia, w drugiej dłoni trzymając lampkę wina, co pewien czas unosząc ją do ust. Tomlinson jednak czuł, że coraz bardziej zaczyna się tym podniecać i wiedział, że jeśli Harry będzie to kontynuował, w jego spodniach pojawi się problem. Zrobił jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mu się być sensowna; pocałował go.  
Przycisnął razem ich usta, przymykając powieki, gdy chłopak zamruczał z aprobatą, najwyraźniej na to czekając. Wargi Harry'ego były miękkie, wilgotne i idealne do całowania. Louis wsunął język do środka, delikatnie zderzając się tym od chłopaka, który z siebie cichy dźwięk przyjemności.   
Młodszy łatwo dał się prowadzić, więc Louis nie miał problemów z przejęciem panowania nad pocałunkiem i dociśnięciem Harry'ego mocniej do siebie.   
Ich usta z łatwością poruszały się w jednym rytmie, a języki ocierały o siebie, sprawiając, że Louis czuł coraz większe ciepło w dole brzucha. Harry spokojnie poddawał mu się, pozwalając przygryzać swoją dolną wargę, wydając z siebie cichutkie jęknięcia. Louis nie zdziwił się, kiedy chłopak sięgnął dłonią i potarł go przez spodnie po kroczu, gdzie jego penis stawał się coraz twardszy.  
— Chcesz mnie upić i wykorzystać? — zapytał, odsuwając się od niego na moment i spoglądając mu w oczy. Harry spojrzał na niego leniwie i pokiwał głową. — Jesteś niegrzeczny.  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, za to chłopak mocniej się do niego przysunął, próbując pocałować, ale Louis odsunął się, przyciskając usta do jego żuchwy. Ssał przez chwilę skórę, aż nie pojawił się na niej czerwony ślad. Przez ten cały czas, Harry bezwstydnie się o niego ocierał.  
— Lou, proszę... — wyszeptał potrzebująco w jego ucho.  
— O co? — droczył się, starając się nie brzmieć na napalonego.  
— Dobrze wiesz — wyjęczał, kiedy Louis dotknął jego twardego penisa. — O tak...  
— Myślę, że jakbyś ściągnął swoje za ciasne spodnie to byłoby przyjemniej — stwierdził Louis, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Harry wstał, ustawiając się przed nim tak, że miał idealny widok na jego wybrzuszenie w okolicach krocza.  
— Myślałem, że to lubisz — prychnął, a Louis zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.  
— Uwielbiam, ale trudno się je rozbiera — stwierdził, pociągając je w dół i od razu widząc jego penisa. — Haroldzie, czy ty nie ubierasz bielizny na pierwsze randki?  
— Mówiłem, że jestem dziwką — wzruszył ramionami, a starszy ze śmiechem pokręcił głową, nie mogąc się oprzeć, żeby go dotknąć.  
— Rozbierz się cały.  
Odsunął się na chwilę tylko po to, żeby Harry mógł do końca zdjąć wszystkie swoje ubrania, stając przed Louisem całkiem nagi. Podziwiał jego ciało, przechodząc dłońmi przez wszystkie jego krzywizny, napawając się gładką skórą. Ujął w dłonie jego biodra, myśląc o tym, w jakiej pozycji go dzisiaj pieprzyć, kiedy Harry zaczął sobie obciągać ręką. Louis spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew. Zrozumiał aluzję i odsunął szybko dłoń.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — wymruczał i sam dotknął penisa Harry'ego, patrząc się mu w oczy. — Powiedz mi, jak coś zrobię nie tak, dobrze?  
— Jest okej, Lou — uznał od razu. — Możemy pójść do sypialni, tam jest wygodniej.  
Nie odpowiedział, tylko bez słowa poszedł za Harrym, obserwując do od tyłu. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie na plecach spinały się przy każdym ruchu. Włosy niesfornie opadały na ramiona, a Louis pomyślał, że ma ogromną ochotę za nie pociągnąć, ciekawy dźwięków, jakie wyda z siebie chłopak.   
Sypialnia Harry'ego to duży pokój, urządzony w jasnych barwach, z wielkim łóżkiem na środku. Młodszy mężczyzna zapalił małą lampkę, mimo że światło z ulicznej latarni dość dobrze oświetlało pomieszczenie. Harry wczołgał się na łóżko i sięgnął do szafki nocnej, po chwili wyciągając z niej lubrykant. Uśmiechnął się do niego, wyglądając jak mała, słodka żabka, najwyraźniej dumny ze swojej zdobyczy. Louis przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z kieszeni prezerwatywę, machając nią w stronę Harry'ego.  
— Jesteś większą szmatą ode mnie, nosisz gumki przy sobie — odparł Harry, kładąc się wygodnie na łóżko. Louis dokładnie obserwował każdy skrawek jego ciała, powodując u chłopaka rumieńce. — Jeszcze się gapisz.  
— Racja, leży przede mną gorący, nagi mężczyzna, to oczywiste, że powinienem zacząć komplementować twojego kaktusa — powiedział, patrząc na roślinkę na parapecie.  
— Ma na imię Dorian — oznajmił Harry, podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej i na kolanach przechodząc na krawędź łóżka. — Chodzi mi o to, że ty jesteś całkiem ubrany i nie mam na co popatrzeć.  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przyprowadziłeś mnie do swojej sypialni, żeby uprawiać seks? — spytał sarkastycznie Louis. — Haroldzie, tego się nie spodziewałem. Miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej zapalisz świeczkę, żeby było roma...  
Nie skończył zdania, bo Harry zaczął unosić jego koszulkę do góry. Louis prychnął i sam ją zdjął, pozwalając młodszemu zająć się jego spodniami.  
— Ładne bokserki — uznał Harry, gdy prawie do końca pozbyli się ubrań mężczyzny.  
— Widzisz, ja ubieram bieliznę na pierwsze randki — droczył się.  
— Mam bardziej obcisłe spodnie i nie chciałem, żeby bokserki się na nich odciskały — uznał Harry, oblizując się, gdy dotknął wybrzuszenia.  
— Zawsze możesz zacząć nosić stringi — odparł Louis, intuicyjnie wtapiając place w długie włosy chłopaka. Ten zamruczał cicho, całkowicie poddając się jego dotykowi. Mężczyzna masował jego głowę, zachwycony tym, jak erogenna jest jego czaszka. Pociągnął lekko za kosmyk, chcąc wybadać reakcję Harry'ego na mocniejszy dotyk. Nie zawiódł się; młodszy jęknął cicho, przymykając swoje powieki.  
Louis tylko na chwilę odsunął dłonie od czaszki chłopaka, żeby zdjąć swoje bokserki i odrzucić je w kąt. Szybko powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie aluzję. Uśmiechnął się do niego zawadiacko, mocniej ciągnąć za włosy. Młodszy, cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, polizał główkę. Powoli, drocząc się, zaczął lizać trzon, aż w końcu wziął go do buzi.  
Widok był obsceniczny, Louis starał się powstrzymywać odruch wypychania bioder, nie chcąc skrzywdzić Harry'ego, gdy ten ssał główkę. Chłopak przytrzymał jego biodra, jakby chciał lekko kontrolować całą sytuację. Wargi Harry'ego zacieśniły się wokół niego i to wyglądało tak dobrze, że Louis mocniej chwycił za jego włosy, aby powstrzymać jęki. W zamian usłyszał mruczenie, które posłało delikatne wibracje do jego penisa. Harry starał się go brać coraz głębiej, lizał językiem całą jego długość. Robił to wszystko powoli, sam narzucając tempo. Przymknął swoje oczy, wyglądając, jakby rozkoszował się tym, co robił. Otworzył szerzej usta, trzymając język na podstawie penisa, kiedy starał się rozluźniać swoje gardło. W tym samym czasie trochę poluźnił swój ucisk na biodrach Louisa. Wydawał z siebie ciche pomruki i wyglądał tak dobrze, że jedyne co starszy mógł zrobić, to powstrzymywanie się od dojścia w jego usta.  
Louis chwycił mocno jego włosy, odrywając go od siebie. Harry wypuścił z ust jego penisa z mlaśnięciem i oddychał ciężko.  
— Wow — szepnął tylko starszy.  
— Nadal musze zapalać tę świeczkę? — zażartował, powodując krótki śmiech u Louisa.  
Delikatnie popchnął Harry'ego na łóżko, a sam sięgnął po lubrykant, który leżał obok. Przyglądał się, jak ten głęboko oddycha, jednak jego oddech jest trochę nierówny. Usta miał całe czerwone i opuchnięte, więc Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od cmoknięcia go. Początkowo miał być to krótki pocałunek, jednak Harry był tym, który go pogłębił, kładąc dłoń na jego policzek i przytrzymując przy sobie. Ich penisy ocierały się o siebie i Louis nie wiedział na czym powinien się kupić. Napawał się ty lekkim tarciem, złączonymi ustami i dłońmi na swoich plecach, które lekko wbijały w niego paznokcie. Wszystko było niesamowicie gorące, ale jednocześnie go przytłaczało. Czuł, że chcę równocześnie ciągnąć ten pocałunek wieczność, ale też przejść do czegoś konkretniejszego.  
Na szczęście Harry za niego zdecydował, biorąc rękę z pleców Louisa i przenosząc ją na ich penisy. Jego duża dłoń objęła oba członki i obciągała im w wolnym tempie. Tomlisnon uznał, że Harry zawsze jest tak flegmatyczny, niezależnie czy chodzi o mówienie czy uprawianie seksu. On zaś był bardziej temperamentny, dlatego przejął inicjatywę i zaczął dość szybko się ocierać o jego ciało. Czuł, jak Harry jęknął w jego usta, co oznaczało, że podkręcenie tempa dobrze na niego działa. Wspaniale, bo Louis nie miał zamiaru się ograniczać.  
Zszedł z Harry'ego i otworzył butelkę, którą cały czas trzymał w dłoni. Rozszerzył jego kolana, po czym wylał trochę żelu na swoje palce. Obserwował, jak ten przygryza wargę, gdy Louis zbliża się do jego wejścia. Dotknął go tam delikatnie, chcąc rozsmarować lubrykant naokoło dziurki, kiedy młodszy syknął.  
— Coś cię boli? — wystraszył się, odsuwając się jak poparzony. Martwił się, że zrobił mu krzywdę.  
— Nie po prostu... zimne — odparł niepewnie, a Louis pokręcił głową. — Myślałem, że to ogrzejesz.  
— A mówiłem o świeczce — puścił do niego oczko, z powrotem przyciskając palce do jego wejścia. — Mów jak coś będzie źle.  
— Jestem dużym chłopcem, nie martw się — powiedział, jeszcze bardziej rozkładając nogi i ułatwiając Louisowi dostęp.  
Mężczyzna włożył jeden palec, patrząc na twarz Harry'ego i próbując jakoś ocenić jego reakcję. Ten tylko przygryzł wargę, co było dla niego znakiem do kontynuowania. Poruszył się w jego wnętrzu, jeszcze nie szukając prostaty. Gdy widział, że chłopak się już przyzwyczaił, dodał kolejny palec, tym razem porządniej go rozciągając. Harry lekko nabił się na jego palce, zadowolony z tego, jak go wypełniał. Louis uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, gdy patrzył, jak chłopak zaciska swoją dziurkę. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki reagował na jego dotyk.  
— Dasz radę trzeci? — upewnił się, a gdy ten skinął głową, dołożył kolejny palec. W tym momencie Harry jęknął i szybko zacisnął dłoń na swoim penisie. Najwyraźniej dopiero to dobrze na niego działało. — Podoba ci się to?  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, bo Harry był zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem się na placach Louisa i dotykaniem siebie. Dźwięki, jakie z siebie wydawał, sprawiły, że miał wielką ochotę go pocałować.   
Cały czas mając w nim palce, pochylił się, aby musnąć swoimi ustami te jego. Nie można było tego nazwać normalnym pocałunkiem, Harry był zbyt wszystkim zaaferowany, żeby porządnie go oddać. Zamiast tego po prostu pozwolił Louisowi badać swoje usta i przejść później do szyi, którą z lubością przygryzał i ssał.  
— Pieprz mnie, proszę — wychrypiał Harry, a on nie miał już siły dłużej się z nim droczyć.  
Wyjął swoje palce i sięgnął po prezerwatywę. Otworzył opakowanie zębami, założył ją na siebie. Później sięgnął po lubrykant, rozsmarował po swoim penisie. Nie mógł się oprzeć, żeby przejechać kilka razy przejechać po nim w górę i w dół, aby pozbyć się napięcia. Harry wsparł się na łokciach, patrząc na niego zaciekawiony.  
— Ja tylko go ogrzewam — wytłumaczył się i usadowił się miedzy kolanami chłopaka. Nakierował główkę na wejście, poruszając nią przez chwilę. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej torturuje siebie czy Harry'ego.  
W końcu bardzo powoli wkładał penisa do środka, obserwując, jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Jego oczy były przymknięte i oddychał szybko. Louis złapał jego kolano, żeby dodać mu otuchy, zanim prawie cały wszedł do środka. Dał Harry'emu czas na przyzwyczajenie się, chwytając jego penisa i poruszając nim.  
— Co tam? — zagadał, a młodszy otworzył oczy.  
— A nic, mam penisa w tyłku, a tam? — odpowiedział ze śmiechem.  
— Tak się składa, że ja też — powiedział Louis. — Patrz, ile mamy ze sobą wspólnego! Może uczcimy to tym, że będziemy się pieprzyć.  
— Możesz się poruszyć — zgodził się Harry.  
Louis wykonał to polecenie, wciąż robiąc to wolno i spokojnie. Gdy usłyszał pierwsze westchnienia, wydobywające się z ust chłopaka, przyspieszył. Zacisnął zęby, gdy otoczyła go ciasnota i gorąco, po czym uniósł spojrzenie i wbił je w oczy Harry'ego. Czuł gorąco w podbrzuszu, które było prawie nie do zniesienia i wiedział, że nie zajmie mu długo, żeby dojść, dlatego owinął dłoń wokół erekcji Harry'ego i zaczął mu obciągać.   
Harry napinał wszystkie mięśnie, miał otwarte usta, przez które wydobywały się głośne jęki i kwilenia. Louis zaczął go pieprzyć w szybko i ostro, mówiąc mu cały czas, jaki jest piekny. Chłopakowi najwyraźniej bardzo to odpowiadało, bo sapał jedynie jego imię, przygryzając później usta. Tomlinson nie miał siły tego przedłużać, po porostu chciał, żeby Harry czuł się z nim cudownie. Położył jego nogi na swoich ramionach, chcąc wejść w niego jeszcze głębiej i mocniej. Kilka ruchów wystarczyło, żeby Harry napiął się na całym ciele, jego usta otworzyły się i z gardła wydobył się najpiękniejszy jęk, jaki Louis słyszał. Penis zaczął pulsować w jego dłoni, a sperma trysnęły z niego sekundy później, brudząc brzuch.  
— Jesteś idealny — wysapał Louis, dochodząc w prezerwatywę.  
Ciało pod nim praktycznie się trzęsło, a uda zaciskały, kiedy ostrożnie się wysuwał. Zdjął kondom, rzucając go gdzieś na podłogę i położył się obok Harry'ego. Ten oddychał głośno, próbują dojść do siebie, podczas gdy Louis wziął chusteczki i wytarł jego brzuch.  
— Mała łyżeczka — szepnął tylko Harry, zanim położyli się do łóżka. Louis przytulił go mocno i zasnął, zrównując z nim oddech.  
Ω  
— Harry!  
Louis usłyszał damski głos. Był jeszcze na granicy między snem a jawą, dlatego zignorował to, wtulając się w plecy chłopaka.  
— Jest już popołudnie, jeszcze śpisz?  
Tym razem było głośniejsze i Louis już miał się powoli budzić kiedy usłyszał kobiecy pisk.  
— Harry?!  
Oboje zerwali się z łóżka, intuicyjnie przykrywając się kołdrą. Louis przyjrzał się kobiecie, która przed nimi stała; to ewidentnie była mama Harry'ego, którą wczoraj widział na zdjęciach.  
— Dzień dobry — powiedział niepewnie, nagle żałując, że wczoraj nie wyrzucił prezerwatywy i chusteczek albo nie poskładał ubrań. Teraz nie ma za bardzo, jak się wytłumaczyć.  
— Dzień dobry? — krzyknęła kobieta, rzucając w niego swetrem. — Zrobiłeś z mojego syna geja, a teraz się ze mną witasz?  
— Mamo — upomniał ja cicho Harry, jakby znudzony ta sytuacją, podczas gdy Louis czuł przerażenie.  
— A ja liczyłam na wnuki! — usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła płakać. — Chciałam ci wesele urządzić, a ty pieprzysz się z facetami! Powiedz mi przynajmniej, że jesteś bi.  
— Proszę pani... — próbował powiedzieć, coś Louis, ale kobieta mu na to nie pozwoliła.  
— Nie mów do mnie! — załkała. — A ciebie Harry, nie tak wychowałam.  
— Mamo, nie musisz — przerwał jej Harry. — To Louis, mój...  
— Chłopak — powiedział za niego, widząc, że jest wobec tego niepewny. — Louis Tomlinson. Z pewnych przyczyn nie podam pani dłoni — słyszał, jak Harry parsknął śmiechem. — I przykro mi, ale kocham pani syna i nie zamierzam z niego zrezygnować, dlatego że pani ma jakieś homofobiczne uprzedzenia.  
Louis czekał aż kobieta wybuchnie albo zacznie na niego krzyczeć. Nic takiego się nie stało, zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.  
— Czyli ty jesteś tym Louisem — powiedziała zadowolona. — Miło mi cię poznać.  
— Słucham? — zdziwił się. — Ale przecież przed chwilą...  
— Mam z mamą umowę, że w taki sposób pomaga mi się pozbyć jednonocnych przygód — wytłumaczył Harry. — Ale ty jesteś kimś więcej.  
— Czyli to była tylko gra? — upewnił się, a oni pokiwali głowami. — Okej, prawie wam wyszło.  
— Cieszę się, że Harry nareszcie kogoś ma — uśmiechnęła się. — Jesteś naprawdę śliczny Louis, ale powinieneś po sobie sprzątać. Kocham mojego synka, ale wolę nie wiedzieć, co ze sobą robicie, a na podłodze zostały solidne dowody z ostatniej nocy.  
— Ups — wzruszył ramionami Harry.  
— Okej, zrobię wam coś do jedzenia — powiedziała, zanim wyszła z pokoju.  
— Więc, spotkanie z moją mamą zostało przyspieszone — uznał Harry.  
— Liczyłem raczej na zjedzenie razem kolacji, ale opowieść o tym, jak nas nakryła jest ciekawsza — przyznał Louis.  
— Cóż, ja liczyłem, że wyznasz mi miłość w czasie romantycznej randki — prychnął. — O ile to było na serio.  
— Czy wyglądałem jakbym żartował? — powątpiewał. — Kocha...  
— Stop! — Harry zatkał mu usta ręką i wyszedł z łóżka. — Nie mów nic.  
— Jeżeli to za wcześnie... — zaczął, ale jego uwagę przykuło to, że chłopak wyciągnął z szuflady świeczkę i zapalił ją zapalniczką. — Oszalałeś.  
— To ty jesteś romantykiem w czasie seksu, a ja pod każdym innym względem — usiadł na łóżku, a Louis poczuł wanilię. Uznał, że to musi być jeden z ulubionych zapachów Harry'ego. — Kontynuuj.  
— A więc, kocham cię, Harry — wyznał łapiąc jego kolano.  
— Ja ciebie też kocham, Lou — pocałował go, cały czas trzymając świeczkę w dłoni.


End file.
